pretty_little_liars_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Irelia Aldaine
Irelia Lucille Aldaine Irelia is slim and flat chested, she's more on the skinny side, she has no curves and is 5'6/167 cm. She has white dyed hair (turning a little grey) that goes down to her waist and dark brown eyes. She has thin blonde eyebrows (her natural hair color) and is naturally pale with a few freckles on the bridge of her nose. Irelia has a fragile body structure with thin arms and legs, small feet, tiny hands and short nails. Irelia usually wears loose shirts and jeans out of insecurity of being judged for not having curves like other girls at Rosewood. She is heterosexual and supports homosexuality. She was born on the 18th of October 1997 and is now sixteen. Irelia is very intelligent, and does well at school (though not as good as she would like and could). She's generally more of a listener than a talker and mostly only speaks when she has something meaningful to say, most people make her out to be sweet and caring which isn't completely true. She can be extremely sarcastic and witty when provoked, she's mature and refrains from getting into arguments whether she's right or not. She's not much of a social butterfly but she's not socially awkward either, she's just extremely shy. She's not the type to blush easily and is easily confused and oblivious to social norms. Irelia is a realist, a humanist and an Atheist. She rejects faith and is a lover of science and philosophy. Irelia enjoys playing the ukulele but that's really one of the only things she's good at, minus her fascination for philosophy and cosmology. Irelia lives with her aunt and uncle, and her twin brothers Daniel and Derek who are 5 years younger than her. Irelia and her siblings were adopted by her fathers brother and his wife when she was 14. Irelia was born in Luton, England. Her father worked as a business man and her mother was a housewife until Irelia turned 11, when she started working again as a biochemist. Irelia mostly stayed home and looked after her two brothers. The Aldaine's lived in a small and depressing neighborhood, but they were saving up money to go live somewhere else. When Irelia turned 13, the Aldaine family moved to Rosewood. When Irelia began the 7th grade, she was horribly insecure about herself and her body due to the snarky remarks of her classmates and bullying, calling her fat-ass and such. Near the end of the first semester she befriended a boy her age named Nathaniel Saluz. Nathaniel and Irelia became very close very fast, to the point where Nathaniel was already making moves on her. Irelia agreed to go out with him, but at the end of the year it was revealed that Nathaniel was only using her to get personal information out of her to tell to his real girlfriend, Sarina Meier who was the one behind the bullying. By then the bullying became worse and she developed an eating disorder during the summer. In the 8th grade, a few months after turning fourteen, one day at school Sarina told Irelia to meet her after school. She relunctantly agreed, after school Sarina told her that she was hosting a birthday party at her house and she wanted Irelia to bring alcohol and food for them. She threatened her to do it or else she would tell the school principal about her eating disorder (which only Sarina and her friends knew about). Irelia unwillingly stole her mothers car while she was at work, drove to a shop where they sold alcohol and gave them a fake ID which Sarina had printed out for her. The shop clerk believed her and gave her the drinks. While Irelia was loading everything into the car, she spotted someone from school. She rapidly jumped into the car and sped out of the parking lot before the student could see her, while she was too busy focusing on not getting caught, she crashed into somebodys car. She panicked and ran out, rushing to Sarinas house. When she arrived, she started crying and told Sarina what happened and begged her to cover for her if the police came. Sarina agreed, but only because she didn't want Irelia to be arrested and having it have been her fault, with the risk of Irelia telling off Sarina. Later that night, Irelia received a call from her mother demanding that she come home straight away. When Irelia came home, panicking and with no sign of having been bruised (which thankfully she hadn't been), the police were waiting for her in the living room. Irelia didn't confess, but the police told her that they had found her mothers car in the parking lot of an alcohol serving shop, and that a car accident with her car had killed her father. Irelia's mother had had alcohol abuse on the records before and they had found a cooler filled with drinks in her car. Luckily, Irelia had taken her fake ID with her, so there was no proof it had been stolen. The police asked Irelia where she had been and she told them that she was at a party at Sarina's house, which later during questioning Sarina and her friends proved was right. Irelia's mother pleaded not guilty but the police arrested her anyway. Motherless and fatherless, the Aldaine children were adopted by her fathers brother and his wife. Up until now, Irelia has secretly been doing favors for Sarina, to keep her covering her story of what happened on the night her father was killed. Her secrets are that she had an eating disorder when she was thirteen, and that she killed her father, after illegally buying alcohol. Category:Approve Request